Another Worldly Wonder
by Ryoushu
Summary: Alice is finally getting used to all the worlds combining until a mysterious character pops out of nowhere making everything confusing, and when she asks, no one seems to want to tell her anything as they seem to start getting anxious, which makes everything even more confusing. What will happen when she finds the truth between the roleholders and the new world wonder?
1. Chapter 1

_**Alice is finally getting used to all the worlds combining until a mysterious character pops out of nowhere making everything confusing, and when she asks, no one seems to want to tell her anything as they seem to start getting anxious, which makes everything even more confusing. What will she do whenever she finds out the real truth behind the new role holder, or even better, between the role holder and the rest of the role holders?**_

_**Hey we're back! To prove this, we started another fanfiction! We will be using Ellie(our cousin Ellis Caraway)'s kik for anyone that wants to chat! Wait for the next ch. and it will be on it!**_  
_**J: My name is Elijah Caraway**_  
_**Y: And mine is Eliyah Caraway**_  
_**and we approve of this message!**_

_**Disclaimer: I dont own Alice in the Country of Heart/Clover/Joker/Toxbox-Omochabako/Diamond**_  
_**Heart/Clover/Joker/Omochabako/Dia no kuni no Alice (in the order they came out)**_  
_**The games/manga/or anime**_

_**The beginning is a bit off, but trust me, it does get better if you don't like action(or a failed attempt at it). It quickly turns into a drama/psycological/humor/mystery type deal (though little mystery).**_

_**/\/\/\/\/\**_

Somewhere within the Wonderland forest, there was a whole lot of noise consisting of metal clashing and gun shots.

It was truly an odd sight to see, all of the role holders(or part takers, as you please) were on one side of an extremely long river that didn't look too shallow while those of no role or face stood along the other side with their guns aimed at thier previous masters. The ones most unlikely stood together as they got theirselves ready to fire back as Gray, Ace, Shota Ace, and Pierce stood in the front with their swords or knives as they deflected bullets and ran towards the others to slice.

"We won't let you get near the Prince!" A faceless yelled as his shots rang close to Peter and Sidney.

"Don't forget your place, faceless!" The rabbits growled together as they shot the guy, of course, not before growling at each other. "Don't copy me!"

Elliot growled. "Would you rabbits stop arguing and battle before Alice finds us!"

"Hmph, like hell I'd listen to the hare." Peter growled.

Sidney nodded. "I hate to say it, but I agree with the white scum. Don't act like you aren't a rabbit."

The march hare growled before turning his aim towards the two. "I'm not a damned rabbit!"

"Elliot, don't slow us down." Blood said while he only rapidly shot with his machine gun.

The said golden-haired man slumped before going back to killing the faceless. "Yes, Blood."

Gowland smirked. "That's right, listen to the gay hatter."

A vien had popped on Blood's forehead while his hat had blown off of his head. "Was there something you wanted to say, Mary? I couldn't quite hear your feminine voice, Mary. Maybe you should speak up instead of being shy, Mary."

"You little fuc-" Gowland growled before Pierce came between them followed by Ace.

"This is so much more fun than slicing at dead meat." Ace laughed as he sliced at the mouse.

The mouse looked a bit scared, yet angry. "Why must you constantly bother me?" Pierce whined.

"Ace! The faceless, not him!" Gray yelled before he was attacked by the shota Ace.

"Come on, Gray, lets play!" He laughed while taking slices at the older man.

Gray snarled. "Ace and Ace! We don't have time for this! We need to find him!"

"He has a point. This will be the only eclipse for a long time, and we all know that he is extremely vulnerable around this time." Julius said effectively making the Aces stop.

"This is annoying, brother." Dee said chopping a few maids and butlers from the mansion and amusement park while his brother chopped up some cards. "I agree, brother."

The two smirked before throwing a gernade into the field.

"Wait!" two voices yelled at once while a brunette ran towards the grenade while a man came from the other side and did the same. "NO!" was all the man yelled.

The man was about Julius' height with blond hair that had curled inwards to frame his face on the inside parts and on the outside had spiked out in random parts as he had white ears and tail of some sort. His eyes are a dark emerald green with a bandaged chest as his naval was showing and long black dress pants and a tie around his neck along with a huge, open trench coat that was thin and black with two pockets near his waist and ends at his ankles.

He quickly grabbed the grenades and covered himself over it.

"Prince!" The remaining faceless yelled about to come near when he glared at them, his tenor voice ringing. "Back off."

Without anyone realizing, he had put a bowl of some sort over the granade so once it exploded, it had only burned him.

"Are... are you okay?" He asked Alice with a look of pain while all she could do was nod. "Don't... be mad at... them."

The foreigner looked shocked at the so called 'Prince.' "We will be taking you." the adult Nightmare had said until Alice glared at him with tears in her eyes.

"You could've killed him! And even worse, you killed millions of them!" She yelled pointing to all the bloody faceless.

"Shut up bitch!" Black Joker cussed while getting closer to the two. "It isn't any of your damned business to start with!"

When it seemed he was going to hit her, the man stood causing Black to cut his chest where there was several bullet wounds.

"Cussing in front of and hitting a woman... I thought I taught you better." He growled before the two of them disappeared.

"Alice!" Peter and a few others yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

_**From now on it will be more like our other stories, so enjoy it :P**_

_**kik: ellis_boii**_  
_**Don't tell him we gave you all his kik xD**_  
_**Y: The main reason we are using it is because we don't plan on making one**_  
_**J: And it is really boring talking to the same people daily**_

/\/\/\/\/\

Alice looked around the house that she had been transported to. "Woah... where are we?"

The rooms all had either chalkboard walls or white board walls unless it was the bathroom or kitchen, where there were tiled walls, though they were still marked on. Once the bathrooms were checked out, it was seen as a very spectacular scene while there were plenty of beautiful art drawn all over the walls and graffiti along with a huge shower and bath, and for some reason, even a big sink in both of the two bathrooms, one on each floor with a small laundry room and regular 3 regular sized rooms on each floor and a wide kitchen.

"In a tree." The man looked over at her. "It's based on the houses I have seen in your world."

Alice whipped her head over towards him quickly. "You've been to my world?"

"Yeah, plently of times." He said licking himself and rebandaging his torso.

She then paused. "Wait, you said we're in a tree?" The only response she got was a nod.

Alice couldn't help but feel confused. Just when she had thought she was understanding this world, she would get moved into another country, and now that they had all combined together, she wouldn't be too sure about life here.

"Just who are you?" the foreigner asked getting more confused the more she thought about it.

The boy's ears perked up. "How rude of me. I should've introduced myself by now!"

Alice sweatdropped while the man bowed. "My name is Liam Rayne, and I-"

The girl couldn't help but laugh at the man that now stayed on the floor face first. "O-ow... I just rebandaged my chest..."

He blushed realizing that she was laughing at him, and quickly stood only to fall again as a bit of tears formed in his eyes. "Guuu..."

Just then, Alice had realized something. "Hey... you're bleeding."

"No, I'm not." He said quickly while covering himself with his big coat.

The girl growled. "Yes you are!" She then took up his bandages and neared him only for him to walk away. This had went on for a long time before Alice had gotten a bit annoyed.

"Liam! You must get your injuries bandaged!" Alice yelled at him while she pouted and put her hands on her hips.

His ears perked up. "Liam... You called me Liam!" He said accusingly while pointing at her with his eyes widening quite a bit.

"...you said your name was Liam. Why wouldn't I call you Liam?" She wondered thinking of earlier when everyone called him 'Prince.'

"Well it's a first for me-" BANG!

"Alice! It took me a while to realize where you were." Boris sighed relieved that he had found her as he came through a door that appeared out of nowhere. "Where is this place? I have never seen it before.."

"Boris! You just- You okay?!" Alice freaked as she looked around for Liam, but instead found a bleeding, passed out, white fox with bandages around him. She had picked it up and started petting it while she still looked around for the man.

"What is that?" Boris asked poking the creature making it flinch and hiss a bit.

Alice glared at the cat, effectively making him back up a bit. "You just hit Liam on his head and now he disappeared again!"

"Eh? Liam?" He asked getting confused at the girl before his ears had started twitching. "Right, we need to get back to the Clover Tower. The clockmaker has been worrying himself to death."

Alice just nodded as she tried to calm down. "Where did that door come from anyways?" She asked as she remembered it coming out of nowhere and slamming into Liam.

Boris smirked and stared at her before walking through the door with one hand holding hers while her other hand was preoccupied holding the fox. "Who knows?"

/\/\/\/\/\

The moment that Alice walked into the door, she was bombarded with questions from the house's mother. "Are you okay? You aren't hurt anywhere are you? Where is the Prince? Where were you?"

"Gray, calm down. I'm perfectly fine, but he isn't. And to answer your question, I don't know where Liam had went, and we were... in a tree."

That last sentence had gotten weird stares from everyone. "A tree?"

"Eh? Boris you didn't know?" Alice asked while the said cat just scratched the back of his head with a small awkward smile. "Well I'd better get going before the old man gets angry."

The leftover four just stood there in silence for a bit. "A tree?" Nightmare asked again.

"It's surprising that even the incubus doesn't know about this." Julius scoffed causing Alice to giggle.

"Anyways, I'm going to go take care of this poor fox. He seems to be in a bad condition." Alice said before frowning at the fox.

Gray's eyes then lit up. "Could I help, by any chance?"

The girl giggled some more before nodding.

The two had then left to Gray's room and fixed up the fox, or at least tried.

The fox had woke up at some point while they were trying to bandage it and freaked out while jumping to the other side of the room.

It did some sort of hissing thing, yet it didn't really make a sound at all. At this point it was bleeding everywhere from the sudden movement. "We won't hurt you little one." Gray said while slowly nearing the animal that has jumped on Gray's desk to get away from the man.

"We just want to bandage your wound and make you feel better." The fox seemed to freeze at Alice's words while she went to go get him, but he jumped on her head back onto the bed, but fell off of the bed, where Gray caught him.

"You'll hurt yourself even more if you keep moving around like that." Gray said sternly making the fox beam before cuddling closer to Gray, who had then loosened his grip enough for the fox to jump out of, and surprisingly(or not), he had poofed as white smoke surrounded him, only to be met with Liam, who opened the door and ran.

"P-Prince?" Gray asked shocked while Alice just stood there completely puzzled, only to snap out of it when they heard a scream.

"Get off of me!" The two ran out to see what was happening, only to see an angered Julius pinning Liam to the ground. "Okay, you guys win." Liam sighed. "Take your anger out on me."

All but Alice realized the way Liam's eyes brightened when he said that. "I'd rather not." Julius said with a pale face as he got off of the man.

"Oh, Alice." Liam walked up to her with a smirk that seemed a bit off to Alice, yet she couldn't find out exactly what was off about it. "I would like to give you something for helping me out, or trying to, earlier."

He took her hand and placed something cold and metallic within it and she opened her hand only to deadpan. "No... You didn't..."

The man's smirk spread as everyone else in the room realized what the object was and followed her example in deadpanning. "And thus a new game begins." He laughed out when Alice dropped to the ground showing the plain silver key that was given to her.


End file.
